


The Sky smiled and the world shone brighter

by Moonlight_Blue_Rose



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Prompts and short stories, i'll add tags as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22057204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_Blue_Rose/pseuds/Moonlight_Blue_Rose
Summary: A collection of prompts.1.Snow2.Cottage3.Music
Relationships: Byakuran & Sawada Tsunayoshi & Uni | Yuni, Chrome Dokuro & Gokudera Hayato, Reborn & Sawada Tsunayoshi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. Snow

The sound of grinding espresso beans has become calming for Tsuna in his chaotic life and the bitter taste on his tongue was a bliss. Now he understood why Reborn was so grumpy without it.

And speaking of the devil, Reborn comes in the kitchen, fedora missing and barely reaching his waist. It was so surreal to see him grow so fast after breaking the curse. Tsuna has never imagined Reborn as an adult and he doubted Reborn had as well after everything.

With a smile, he took the two cups of bitter beverage and offered one. A smirk was sent his way as they sat on the coach. The house was unusually silent as his mum has taken the children to play in the snow. He absentmindedly looked outside where everything was dyed white. It reminded him of Byakuran’s wings and Yuni’s hat. Maybe he should visit his fellow Skies later, he really missed them.

His half-lidded eyes fluttered shut and a content smile appeared. For now the warmth on his side and the coffee in his hands was more than enough.


	2. Cottage

Soft humming and the sound of turning pages was filling the room, the fireplace quietly cackling, bright fire and candles illuminating the coach and the figures on top of it. Two cups were sitting on a small coffee table, still warm and as sweet as the marshmallows in the third cup.

Lilac eyes were closed, head resting on a smaller shoulder and cup of chocolate and marshmallows held in long fingers. On his other side a small girl was leaning on him, blue eyes tracking the fire’s dance and gentle melody slipping past her lips. The third figure was reading a book, amber eyes shining from the fire and a ghost of a smile resting on his face.

There was harmony and serenity in the room, presences larger than life filling it to the brim, bringing warmth and love in the small cottage.

Outside winds were howling and snow pilling, dark clouds obscuring the sky and trees casting long shadows, carefully hiding the small cottage from prying eyes.


	3. Music

_“Even if the reality reflected in my eyes fades away, this is a feeling that will never disappear.”_

The soft tunes echoes across the empty bridge, deep purple eyes dazed and unseeing, trident shining in the dark.

She loved nights like this where the sky was clear and the stars bright, the hours before dawn and the slight chill the summer air carried. It was quiet and calming just like her and Mukuro-sama’s place, just like the small moments in between chaos she shared with Boss basking in the silence.

Chrome smiled, warmth filling her at the thought of her precious people, her friends, her voice stronger, firmer, hoping that this song reaches them.

“You have a nice voice,” a soft voice said and Chrome turned around. Gokudera was walking towards her, face missing the usual scowl. She blushed a little at being overheard and nodded shyly.

“Thank you.”

“Did you write the song yourself?” He asked, pure curiosity lacing his voice and she had to hold back a flinch, her mother’s cruel words echoing in her mind, _‘What are these useless things you are writhing? Why can’t you actually do something beneficial and not waste time on this crap!’_

Her nod was a small thing and Gokudera was sure he would have missed it, was he not looking at her. But the tremble of her arms and the guarded eyes? He knew them, had seen them on Tsuna and on himself when looking in the mirror. And he didn’t want to see them on a friend because that was what she was – a friend.

There was a thoughtful, almost dazed, expression on his face before he looked her in the eyes and offered, “If you want, I can make a melody for it – I know how to play the piano.”

Swallowing the anger that came with the surprise and fragile hope on Chrome’s face, evidence that nobody has listened before, that nobody has appreciated the effort, that nobody had cared, he continued.

“Only if you want to – the song, well, what I heard of it anyway, had a good pace and the lyrics themselves were beautiful and the pitch of your voice was perfect for it.”

She stood there for a minute, letting Gokudera’s words sink up, heart warm and tears gathering in her eyes. Nobody but Mukuro had liked her singing or songs before. They all said it was useless and waste of time, just like little broken Nagi who was never enough.

Gokudera was usually loud and angry, only friendly towards Tsuna, glaring at everything else. He didn’t like Mukuro and it really wasn’t a surprise he didn’t like her as well. She never expected him to be so, so – kind. Patient with her delayed answers and nods. She never expected him to compliment her, much less to offer to make one of her songs a real song, not just some words but words linked with a melody created just for them. Nobody has done that before.

Chrome smiled wide and free. “I would love to!”

Gokudera smiled too and the hours until school were spent discussing music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song in the beginning is Chrome's character song - 'Namida no ondo'. I don't own it and only used the english lyrics.


End file.
